Omiverse Defenders-Season 1
Major Crossover of mine. To be honest, I have no idea where this idea came from. Summary As a dark being completely destroys the Marvel Multiverse. Omicrona, the Angel God of Light. Seeks out twelve potential heroes to serve as the Omiverse Defenders. Episode 1: The Rising Omicrona and his heralds take action against Omicronus and set out to gather a team to defend the Omiverse (Marvel Multiverse) Galvatream: 'I must admit, this was almost too easy. '''Tritream: '''Too easy if you ask me. '''Banzai-Tream: '''No one did ask you scrap metal. '''Tritream: '''You want to fight Banzai-Tream, cause I'll tear you limb from limb. '''Galvatream: '''ENOUGH! ''(Banzai-Tream and Tritream stare at Galvatream) 'Galvatream: '''We may have won this battle, but the war has only begun. And our master won't be please if we fight among ourselves. Nor am I happy that two of my elite demons are fighting. '''Banzai-Tream: '''So what do you purpose we do? '''Galvatream: '''We report back to the Shadow Castle and await further orders from our master. '''Tritream: '''That's it. No battle against the forces of light and order. Just leave? '''Galvatream: '''Are you questioning an order from you commander? '''Tritream: '''No sir. ''(Hall of Light) 'The Creator: '''Daughter, this recent actions by your son has caused great disturbance to the balance. I suggest you have a stern talking with him. '''Lambda Alpha: '''Father, Omicronus is anything but logical. He won't listen to reason. '''The Creator: '''Then perhaps your other child will be able to provide an option. I hear he has kept an eye of Omicronus for some time. But also five universes that The Grand Architect has taken interest in. '''Lambda Alpha: '''I will talk to Omicrona. Hopefully he has a solution to this current chaos situation. '''The Creator: '''He will, I have a good feeling he does. ''(Corridor of Light) 'Lambda Alpha: '''Omicrona my dear child. Can I speak to you for a few seconds. '''Omicrona: '''Mother! What is it you wish to talk about? '''Lambda Alpha: '''Perhaps it be best we speak in private. There are things going on that can't be overheard by others. '''Omicrona: '''Yes mother. Agent Poight, ensure that no one gets within hearing range of this talk. '''Agent Poight: '''Yes Omicrona. '''Lambda Alpha: '''You are well aware of your brothers great power and chaotic nature? Yes? '''Omicrona: '''I am indeed aware of his power and nature. Why do you ask? '''Lambda Alpha: '''Your grandfather has just received word that the Marvel Multiverse has been completely destroyed. No sighs of life left anywhere. '''Omicrona: '''And he told you to speak to him but he wouldn't listen so you came to me? Is that correct? '''Lambda Alpha: '''Yes Omicrona. Father was hoping you had a solution to this issue. '''Omicrona: '''I do. But it will take time to assemble the required beings. Five universe, twelve heroes, twelve defenders, a team to defend against my brothers forces. Each with a unique aspect, one that will serve well. '''Lambda Alpha: '''And how do you plan on gaining these fourteen people? '''Omicrona: '''Ten people and two dragons to be exact mother. I will deploy several of my heralds to each of these universe while I head to the fifth universe. '''Lambda Alpha: '''Then I shall let you get to work. It would be best that I don't interrupt you delicate work son. ''(Ninjago-Ignacia) 'Ray: '''It's so nice of you two to drop by. '''Kai: '''Thanks dad. We were passing by and thought we'd pay a visit. '''Maya: '''Well, we are always open for family. '''Skylor: '''Thanks. '''Ray: '''You two are family. We have so much, four elements for the smith family line is an impressive feet for an elemental family line. '''Kai: '''Don't get ahead of yourself dad. '''Ray: '''I won't son. Just be sure you two are safe out there. It's a beautiful world yet deadly at every corner. '''Skylor: '''Ray, we don't need that talk. '''Maya: '''Yes dear, they don't need that talk. '''Ray: '''I guess you're right. '''Agent Poight: '''Good afternoon. '''Ray: '''Afternoon. What can I do for you? '''Agent Poight: '''I have come seeking Kai and Skylor. '''Kai: '''Us? '''Agent Poight: '''Yes, my master has need of your skills. '''Ray: '''Slow done there. Your master, who are you? And why are you really here? Cause if anyone comes looking for my son, I have a right to know. '''Agent Poight: '''And a right you have Ray Smith. Former master of fire. '''Ray: '''How do you know my name? I've never met you in my life. '''Agent Poight: '''I know all in this multiverse. But I must say. You still have that fire in you. '''Ray: '''Speak, who are you? And why are you here? '''Agent Poight: '''Upstairs would be a good place to speak. My master doesn't want anyone else to know. '''Maya: '''This way. '''Skylor: '''Ok, so why are you here? '''Agent Poight: '''My name is Poight. Agent Poight. I serve a god from the Alpha universe and act as his herald for Ninjago and its sixteen realms. '''Ray: '''So you come from outside the realms? '''Agent Poight: '''I do. But that is beside the point. My master, the Angel God of Light. Has a brother. The Demon God of Shadow. He has recently left an entire multiverse devoid of life. Tipping the balance between order and chaos in favour of chaos. '''Kai: '''That doesn't explain why you want us. '''Agent Poight: '''My master is putting together a team. Each member brings something unique to the team. You two bring the elemental powers to said team. '''Kai: '''And if we were to refuse. '''Agent Poight: '''Did you know that the current Omiverse we exist in is built upon five fundamental building blocks. Ninjago, DC, Star Wars, Transformers and How To Train Your Dragon. These five fundamental building blocks are the five fundamental interests to The Grand Architect. If any one of these multiverses were to fall. The entire Omiverse, and beyond it, would fall into chaos. Beginning the end of all life within the Ultraverse. If you refuse, you decrease the chance of saving billions upon billions if lives. Lives that we can all agree, have a purpose. For if chaos was to be tipped over a certain point, then a being far more ancient then the gods of the Alpha Universe will be unleashed upon the Ultraverse, and it's first target, will be this Omiverse. '''Kai: '''I accept. '''Skylor: '''So do I. '''Ray: '''Are you two sure? '''Kai: '''Positive. If Ninjago is in danger from this Demon God of Shadow, then I won't rest till his threat is no more. '''Agent Poight: '''Very Good. Come. You two are the last of the twelve needed for the team. Come. It is time to meet them. ''(Shadow Castle) '''Omicronus: '''Very good Galvatream. Ensure your team is well rested. For we begin the next stage of the plan soon. And no one. Not even my brother will be able to stop that which is destined to summon the impending doom. '''Galvatream: '''Yes my master. '''Omicronus: '''Grand General Doom. Have a strike force ready to investigate a sub universe called Hero Factory. I want them to find a weakness and then report back here. '''Grand General Doom: '''Yes my lord. Episode 2: Hero's To The Core ''The newly formed Omiverse Defenders struggle to determine a leader among their ranks. Things get worse when they discover that a team of Omicronus's forces are scouting out his next target.'' (Hero Factory-Random World) 'Yul Empire Trooper: '''This is pointless. '''Yul Empire Trooper: '''I know. Why are we here. We could easily just flatten this universe with our fleets. '''Galea: '''We are here to determine a weakness to this universe's defenders. And once we have, then all will be lost for this universe. '''Yul Empire Trooper: '''Yes Agent Commander Galea. ''(Corridor of Light) 'Agent Poight: '''Welcome to the Corridor of Light. My master awaits you within that portal. '''Kai: '''Thank you Agent Poight. ''(Pocket Dimension) 'Ezra: '''Who are these two? '''Sabine: '''I don't know Ez. '''Misfire: '''Well, they do seem friendly, and fiery for that matter. '''Omicrona: '''Ah, welcome, welcome. I see Agent Poight has retrieved you as planned. '''Kai: '''You must be his master, and these are the other ten we're working with. '''Omicrona: '''Indeed. I am Omicrona, the Angel God of Light. Feel free to introduce yourselves. I will have one of my followers with you shortly to act as your, lets say, mission distributor. '''Kai: '''Hi, I'm Kai, Kai Smith. '''Skylor: '''And I'm Skylor, Skylor Chen. '''Ezra: '''I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger. '''Sabine: '''I'm Sabine, Sabine Wren. '''Nightwing: '''I see we have two new people. I'm Nightwing. '''Starfire: '''Oh, and I am Starfire. '''Kai: '''Hi. Hey, I've never seen a dragon like that before. '''Skylor: '''Nor have I Kai. But remember, I've only seen elemental dragons. '''Hiccup: '''You guys have dragons from you universe two? '''Kai: '''Yeah, I can summon my own two using my elemental power. '''Astrid: '''That's nice, but can it do anything? '''Kai: '''Well miss warrior, it can, but it takes a lot of concentration and to have no fear, it also drains my energy faster then I like. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, I'm Hiccup by the way. And that's Toothless, my dragon. '''Astrid: '''I'm Astrid. And my dragon, she's Stormfly. '''Kai: '''I'm curious as to what these dragons can do. '''Hiccup: '''I'm curious to see what your magic dragon can do. '''Kai: '''I suppose I saw that misuse of magic and elemental power coming. Considering we're all from different universes. '''Agent Poight: '''Indeed Kai. But each of you brings something unique. '''Misfire: '''Hey, we didn't get to introduce ourselves yet. '''Grimlock: '''Me Grimlock say my name is Grimlock. '''Misfire: '''And I'm Misfire. It's not my original name. But the story behind this name is, intriguing to say the least. '''Agent Poight: '''I sure hope you can hit your targets Misfire, Because we just got a report that a scout force of Omicronus's Yul Empire are within the sub universe of Hero Factory and looking for any weaknesses its defenders may have. '''Hiccup: '''So, why don't we get going? '''Agent Poight: '''You are yet to select a team leader. For this first mission. I want you to figure out who is best suited to lead this team. As for your question Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You leave at once. A Omiverse Mail has already been sent to Hero Factory. They will be expecting you. ''(Hero Factory-Hero Factory) 'Kai: '''I think I'll need to get use to that. '''Hiccup: '''I think we all do. You okay bud? '''Toothless: ''soft growl' 'Hiccup: '''I know, I know. This is new. But wow, look at all this. '''Sabine: '''It's a heaven for inventors. '''Stormer: '''You must be the Omiverse Defenders. '''Nightwing: '''That's us. But how are we all the same size? '''Misfire: '''Yeah, I don't feel so large anymore. '''Astrid: '''They must've shrunk us down to work better as a team. '''Skylor: '''Intriguing point Astrid. '''Grimlock: '''Me Grimlock bored. '''Stormer: '''Come, Mr Makuo is waiting for you inside. '''Mr Makuo: '''Welcome to the Hero Factory. Here we develop the latest advancements in tech and defense for the galaxy. '''Hiccup: '''Wow, I'm not use to all this, futuristic stuff. '''Kai: '''I'm almost use to it. But I feel like the lack of medieval buildings is odd. '''Mr Makuo: '''We grew out of that age long ago young one. '''Nightwing: '''We were told that a scout force of bad guys was here to find a weakness in your guys. '''Mr Makuo: '''If what you say is true, then it will be hard. Our heroes don't really have much of a weakness except for their need to be upgraded with every new threat. But their cores are also a major issue. We are unable to produce any more heroes. '''Starfire: '''Then why don't you get more of that staff. '''Mr Makuo: '''We would, but doing so would kill the only planet where the last supply now remains. '''Ezra: '''I can feel it from here. That energy is connect to the animal life. '''Stormer: '''We got an issues sir. '''Mr Makuo: '''I'm sure Ferno's team can handle it Stormer. ''(Building rocks) 'Stormer: '''We need to defend the city. Whoever is attacking is relentless. And they don't seem to show mercy. '''Ezra: '''Relentless and show's no mercy. The Yul Empire. They must've overheard the talk and begun their attack. '''Mr Makuo: '''You know this threat. '''Sabine: '''They're form our universe. Let's just hope that their leader isn't here, or it'll be goodbye universe. '''Stormer: '''Heroes, this is a red alert. '''Grimlock: '''Me Grimlock hungry for action. '''Misfire: '''Well buddy, I think you've got action inbound. '''Ezra: '''Yul Mechs. '''Kai: '''So, can we get to work now. '''Skylor: '''Yeah, Let's do this. '''Hiccup: '''We need to attack from above, below and the ground. '''Ezra: '''But who can take flight? '''Misfire: '''I can. '''Starfire: '''So can I. '''Kai: '''I can. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid and I will be able to with our dragons. '''Rocka: '''Mind if I join you guys. I brought my own dragon. '''Kai: '''That thing is massive. '''Rocka: '''Meet Dragon Bolt. '''Hiccup: '''Well, let's get to work then. '''Kai: '''I think it's obvious who should be leader. '''Skylor: '''Really? '''Hiccup: '''Let's go bud. '''Kai: '''No fear, utter concentration. And Bingo '''Elemental Fire Dragon: ''roars' 'Hiccup: '''Now that is impressive. Let's go guys, and girls. '''Astrid: '''They seem ready to blast us all apart guys. '''Kai: '''Not if we beat them to it. '''Starfire: '''They will suffer the wrath of a Tameranian. '''Hiccup: '''Blast them bud. ''(Yul Empire Flagship) 'Galea: '''This is useless. Where did those guys come from? '''Yul Officer: '''I don't know Agent Commander. '''Galea: '''Well, we either deploy the rest of our forces or retreat, which one? '''Galvatream: '''Pull back. Our master will have another plan to take this universe down. And I know full well what it is. ''(Hero Factory-Hero Factory) 'Skylor: '''They run like cowards. '''Ezra: '''If they're retreating, it can only mean one thing. '''Nightwing: '''They have another calling to answer, or they're being controlled by someone else. '''Sabine: '''What makes you so sure? '''Nightwing: '''I'm not the only one who saw that purple jet transform and fly through a portal? '''Kai: '''No, you're not. But who was that. ''(Castle of Shadow) '''Omicronus: '''You fail me yet again Grand General Doom. '''Galvatream: '''My master, Omicrona has formed a team to fight back against us. I suggest we attack another universe, perhaps one of the five fundamental universes to draw them away, and then we send the Yul Empire to deal with Hero Factory. '''Omicronus: '''Cold and calculating as ever Galvatream, it's why you are my number one general and herald. I shall deploy one of my heralds at once one of the fundamental universes. '''Episode 3: Dragons Everywhere A visit to one of the five fundamental universes draws the team out to discover what is going on. And learn more about four of their teammates along the way.Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Characters Category:Incomplete Stories